Broken Music Notes
by Metal Works
Summary: Rin is a bubbly, bright eyed, young high schooler who makes the mistake of falling for Len, her childhood friend. Everything was fine after they started going out, until Rin discovers that Len has been cheating on her with Miku. Now she's struggling to pick up the pieces to her broken heart, and maybe figure out where she went wrong. Is it even possible to save their relationship?
1. Chapter 1: How could you?

Ah ha! I lied, I did end up uploading this to . Eh, oh well. Well here it is, one of my best stories in my opinion. I started it around the same time as Border Line I think… ANyway, on with the story!

I don't own Vocaloids!

Word count: 1,072

~START~

Rin laid on her bed and sobbed. The day had started out so well, her and her friends had gone to school that day and it had started off normal.

~Flashback~

Rin went to her locker and took out the books she needed for her next class, she shut her locker and walked into her homeroom, what she saw made her drop her books and stare.

Her best friend sat there in Rin's chair, lip locked with Rin's boyfriend, Len. Miku broke the kiss and turned to face Rin.

She mouthed the words 'he's mine' and then turned back to Len, who was smiling at Miku with nothing but love and adoration towards Miku.

Rin took a step back, and then another and soon she found herself racing down the hall. She pushed open the girls bathroom door and locked herself in one of the stales.

The door opened again and a knock was heard on the stale Rin was in.

"This s-stale is t-taken" Rin said as she tried to dry her tears.

"Rin? Are you ok?" Someone asked from the other side of the door.

Rin picked her head up a bit, she knew that voice it sounded like…

"N-no I'm not o-ok, Luka" Rin said as she slid further down the stale wall.

"Rin, come out, I can help you" Luka said as she lightly tapped on the door.

"No, no you can't, you don't understand" Rin said, her voice barely above a whisper.

There was no reply. Rin heard Luka walk towards the door and stop short when she opened it.

"Yes, I do understand"

Rin could barely hear it, but she did. What did Luka mean by that? Did someone do this to her as well?

Rins train of thought was cut short by the bell ringing. Rin didn't want to miss class, but she had dropped all her books when she had rushed off.

She sighed and stood up, she opened

the door and was surprised to see that all her books were next to the stale.

'Luka must have brought them here for me' Rin thought, she never heard Luka put down her books though.

Rin sighed and picked them up. Looks like she was late to class.

~Flashback End~

Rin curled up on her bed.

'How could Len do this to me?' she thought as she wiped her tears away.

'Was I not good enough?' she thought, her phone buzzed but she ignored it.

"I hate him" Rin said out loud as she hit her pillow. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ever hate Len.

She flipped over and picked up her phone, it was Len.

Rin felt rage boiling inside her. How dare he call her now! He even left a message! 

She gritted her tears and tossed the phone away, fresh tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I hate him!" She screamed,glad that her parents weren't home.

"I hate him I hate him I hate him!" She repeated over and over again.

She felt like screaming until she couldn't make a sound. She punched her wall, successfully leavening a hole and ripped the bow off of her head. It was a gift from Len.

She glared at it before throwing it across the room in a fit of rage. She picked up her phone from where she had thrown it and angrily clicked on the message Len left her.

'Rin? Hello? I want to talk to you tomorrow, meet me at cafeteria.

Rin's anger died down and she was once again sobbing. She hated him, she hated Miku and she hated herself.

She eventually cried herself to sleep and was clutching her phone to her chest.

~The next day, at lunch~

Rin walked into the cafeteria to find Len. He was standing close to the window and was wavering her over.

She walked over and sat next to him, he looked at her with what looked to be hate in his eyes.

"Rin, how could you?" Len asked as he glared at her.

Rin was taken back by the hostility in his voice, but surprise turned to anger as he continued.

"I gave you everything you wanted! And you betrayed me!" Len said as Rin narrowed her eyes.

"I betrayed you? Your the one who was lip locked with me ex best friend" Rin said, stressing the word ex.

"You cheated first! I never thought you would stoop so low" Len said as he made a move to get up.

"Len! I nev-" Rin grabbed his arm but soon found herself on the ground, her cheek stung from where he had hit her.

"I trusted you Rin, And you took that trust and threw it away, Your nothing but a whore" Len said as he turned and walked away.

Rin felt her heart shatter as she watched his regretting form. What did he mean? She was so confused that she didn't even feel it when Luka pulled her up, or hear when Mekio told Len and Miku off.

~Lukas POV~

I watched as Rin grabbed Len's arm in attempt to stop him. I felt so much hate surface when I saw him slap her that I almost jumped from my seat.

I finally did get up when I saw that Len was retreating to his 'popular' table. I rushed over to Rin, followed by Meiko and pulled her up.

I waved my hand in front of her face but she seemed to be lost in thought. Mekio had marched right up to the 'popular' table and straight up told Miku and Len to burn in hell.

I felt a tug at my heart when Miku grabbed Len's arm and hid behind him. How had Miku changes so much? Why do I still feel so strongly towards her?

I shook my head and turned back to Rin who was now crying. Something inside me snapped, Miku was my enemy now. She hurt one of my friends, I would not allow any positive feelings for her live any longer.

I have to forget about Miku, I may not have feelings for her any more.

Good-Bye, Miku.

~END CHAPTER~

Let me explain one thing, _Luka does not like Rin in a romantic way!_ I didn't have to say that when I uploaded this to Wattpad but I feel the need to say it here. Also, this may look strange when I upload it, I don't know if it will or not. My computer is broken right now and the entire screen is pink, I can still read what's on it but it is difficult.

Till next time!

Bye-Bye~


	2. Chapter 2: Struggling

This chapter is shorter than the others… But oh well, this is my story and I'll write how I want! The word count isn't always correct, keep that in mind.

I don't own Vocaloids!

Word count: 780

~START~

Rin and Luka walked out of the cafeteria. Lunch wasn't over yet, but Luka and Rin didn't feel like staying there any longer. Rin was holding her stinging cheek while Luka stopped angrily down the hall.

"I can't believe we were ever friends with them!" Luka said as she turned to face Rin.

"Yeah…" Rin said as she watched the floor.

"What did he even mean? I didn't cheat on him" Rin said as she looked up at Luka, who was staring at her intently.

"So...the rumor that's been going around…" Luka said before looking down.

"What rumor?" Rin asked as she remembered all the mean looks she had received in the past week.

"Well, there's been this rumor that you were with a few boys around the school" Luka said as Rin's eyes widened.

"N-NO! I never...I didn't!" Rin stuttered out as Luka nodded.

"I know you didn't, when you were with Len you were so happy. I know you wouldn't throw that away" Luka said as she pulled Rin in for a hug.

"Why? why did this happen to me?" Rin said as she tried to hold back tears.

"I don't know…" Luka said as she patted Rin's backs.

Luka looked up as Rin sniffled. A voice cut in as Luka moved away from Rin.

"So you date girls now to?" someone said as Rin turned around to see a sneering Miku and Len.

"I…!" Rin tried to say as Len walked up to her.

"Rin, I loved you, I really did" Len paused as Rin opened her mouth to say something.

"I love you! I do!" Rin yelled as Len glared at her.

"Then why Rin? Why?" Len asked as Rin sucked in air.

"Was I not good enough? Did you really have to cheat on me?" Len said after Rin failed to say anything.

"You...Len, I never cheated on you…" Rin said after she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Then how come Miku said-!" Len was cut off by Luka.

"You based this off of what that bitch said!?" Luka asked while pointing at Miku, Miku's eyes widened as she heard this.

"Why would Miku lie? And don't call her a bitch!" Len said as he pulled Miku in for a hug.

Miku blocked out the argument around her in favor of listening to her thoughts. 'why is Luka being so mean?' she questioned as she moved out of Len's hold. 'I'm not a bitch!' she thought, her thoughts drifting to hateful things. 'it's not my fault Rin was pulled into this!' Miku thought as she shook her head.

"Len, I love you with all my heart, but if you think i'm lying… And want to be with Miku, I…" Rin said as she wiped her eyes.

"I won't interfere, I just hope we can be friends" Rin finished as Len's glare softened.

"I...I would like that" Len said as he looked down.

"It's the least I can do… You know, for slapping you and all" Len finished as Miku just stared.

"Yeah, I'll see you later" Rin said as she waved and walked away quickly.

Luka stared at Miku for a while before following after Rin. Miku stared after her, just now realizing how many bonds she had broken in order to get what she wanted. 'was it worth it' she questioned as Len grabbed her hand and pulled her off, back to the cafeteria.

~Class~

When all got to class the teacher wasn't there, so they started to talk among themselves. Rin sat in Miku's old seat which was next to Luka's while Miku sat in Rin old seat which was in front of Len's.

"Hey Miku, did you do last nights homework?" Luka asked as she stood in front of Miku's desk.

"Um, what homework?" Miku asked as she stopped her conversation with Len.

"Never mind" Luka said as she walked away.

Miku frowned. Luka seemed more hostile towards her now. 'Maybe she's still in a bad mood' she thought to herself as she turned back to Len, who was staring out the window.

"Len? Did we have homework?" Miku asked as Len turned to face her.

"No, I don't think we did" Len replied as Miku frowned.

Len glanced towards Rin, she was talking with Luka who kept glaring at him. Len sighed. It was just one rumor, did he really have to go behind Rin's back? No! He believed Miku! She wouldn't lie...would she. Suddenly he wasn't so sure.

~END CHAPTER~

Ah, so the plot thickens… I know everything seems to be progressing at a rally fast pace but, I wrote this a while back and my writing has improved since then.

Till next time!

Bye-Bye~


	3. Chapter 3: Moving on

Sigh, another short chapter. Then next one is longer I think… You can read this story on Wattpad to, so far I have nine chapter on there. Ah ha ha, enjoy~

I don't own Vocaloids!

Word count: 574

~START~

The teacher had arrived after the bell had rang, she looked very emotional at the moment. Rin knew that look though, heartbreak. was their teachers name, she was very nice when she wanted to be.

Miss. Nade sucked in a breath as she addressed the class.

"Alright class, today we will be learning about the Revolutionary war!" Miss. Nade said as she turned to the board.

Luka pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. She passed the note to Rin, who flipped it open and read it.

'Didn't we already learn about this two weeks ago?'

Rin blinked, she recalled the past few weeks. They had covered a bit of this.

'We did'

Rin passed the note back to Luka who hid it once turned around.

"Luka, Rin, do you have something you want to share with the class?" asked as she walked over to their desks.

"Um, you already taught us this, miss" Rin said as she looked up at .

Miss. Nade blinked before looking around. The other students were nodding their heads. Miss. Nade sighed.

"So I have, just… Just free read of something" Miss. Nade said as she walked out of the class.

Most of the students got out of their chairs to talk to friends while Len and Miku shamelessly flirted with each other. A few girls in Len's fan club giggled, others looked furious. Luka and Rin talked to each other as random topics were brought up.

"Hey, Rin" Someone asked as they walked up.

"Yes?" Rin asked as she turned to face them.

"Is it true? Did you and Len break up?" The girl asked, you could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Um, he broke up with me" Rin replied as she looked away, she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"That's enough Neru, Len's dating Miku now. End of story" Luka said as she turned to face Rin, noticing how Rin was on the brink of tears.

"Oh! well, I'm sorry to hear that Rin. It must be hard for you" Neru said as she smiled softly.

"I hope you find someone so-" Neru was cut off by Rin getting up abruptly.

"Do you ever shut up!" Rin yelled, the class went silent.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help!" Neru said as she flipped her hair back.

"Rin, calm down" Luka said as she tried to calm down her friend.

"I've moved on! Damn it!" Rin yelled as she rushed out of the room.

"RIN!" Luka yelled as she chased after her friend, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Len got up as well. Miku made no move to get up though.

~With Rin~

Rin raced down the hallway. She was leaving school early. She exited the school, not seen by any teachers, thankfully. Rin wiped her eyes and headed down the sidewalk.

"Rin! Stop!" she heard Luka calling for her, she ducked behind a tree and slid down it.

"Rin? Where are you?" a familiar voice called out, Len.

Rin stayed silent, she wanted to be alone right now. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to die. This feeling wouldn't go away, it wouldn't stop. Rin just wanted to sort out her thoughts right now.

~END CHAPTER~

I think I have to up the rating… To a T at least. Because later on, some major stuff goes down. I wrote this chapter back when I didn't like Neru, but I do like her a lot more then I used to now.

Till next time!

Bye-Bye~


	4. Chapter 4: The cure to heartache

Damn it! It's still really short! At least it's longer than the last one haha… Sorry about making Miku seem like a bitch, I actually really like her! I don't really like this chapter...

I don't own Vocaloids!

Word count: 738

~START~

Rin had sat behind the tree until she could no longer hear her friends calling her. Rin didn't know why she had run away when asked about Len, she was over him...right? She stiffened when the bushes close to her rustled.

"Rin! where are you?" Luka called out as she looked around some more.

"Luka, she's not here" Len said as he moved over to Luka.

"We have to find her!" Luka said, concern laced her voice.

"She might have gone the other way" Len said as he headed off in the other direction.

Luka lingered for a bit before sighing and looking up at the sky. Rin held her breath as Luka slowly followed after Len. Luka looked back the way she came and shook her head.

'Did she see me?' Rin wondered as she poked her head out from behind the tree, if she had her bow on she would have been seen.

Luka turned away and continued walking after Len. Rin sighed and waited until Luka was out of sight. When she had, Rin got up and brushed her clothes off. She needed to sort her thoughts out. Now.

Rin moved from her spot behind the tree and continued down the sidewalk. School was still in session so hardly anyone was out. Rin walked back towards her house as she remembered that she had left her backpack and her other stuff back at the school.

'I have to go back' Rin thought as she turned back around but stopped short.

Miku stood near the tree she had hid behind, her eyes were locked with Rin's.

"Rin" Miku said almost in a whisper.

Rin felt hate welling up inside her, how dare Miku speak her name! After all she had done too! Miku just stood there, looking at Rin with something that looked like regret? Hate? Many feelings were swirling in her eyes at the moment.

"Rin, you have to come back now" Miku said in a deadpan voice.

"I don't have to go anywhere, trator!" Rin spat back, venom leaked from her voice.

Miku was startled. Why was Rin so crossed with her? Did Len really mean that much to her? No. He couldn't! After all...Rin had never even kissed him yet. Therefor she must not love him like she did!

Rin stood there having a similar conversation with herself. How dare she! My life is in ruin because of her! I wanted to be Len's first kiss! Grrr!

"Rin, don't be that way. You know as well as I do that I love him more" Miku said as she gestured back at where Len and Luka were.

"No! You're wrong! I love him with all my heart!" Rin yelled back.

Where had that come from? Wasn't she over him?

"Face it Rin. Len would never love a flat chested girl like you" Miku said with a sneer.

Why is she doing this? Weren't we friends?

"Len doesn't care about appearance!" Rin snapped back as tears sprang into her eyes.

"Really? He always compliments _my_ appearance" Miku said as she gestured to herself.

Lies. All lies and she knew it.

"If you had never got in the way then we would still be together!" Rin yelled as she turned and ran. Tears clouded her vision.

"Keep telling yourself that" Rin heard Miku call to her.

Rin kept her head down and ran. That was the last straw! Miku is a liar! Right? Rin started to doubt herself as she slowed to a walking pace. Len loved her, at least at one point in time? SHe didn't know anymore.

Rin saw her house was in sight and so she put on a burst of speed. She raced up the steps and jerked open the door. It slammed into the wall and knocked a picture to the ground. Rin cursed and picked it up.

It was a family picture with Len and his family as well.

Rin felt anger boiling inside her and she threw the picture at the wall. It hit the wall and the glass shattered. Rin's tears stained her shirt and made her breath ragged. If the world wanted her to suffer then she would have to make it suffer as well!

She would find the cure to heartache!

~END CHAPTER~

Yep, this is my life now. Writing terrible and predictable stories~ I hope you liked it and please leave a review~ You don't have to but that would be nice.

Till next time!

Bye-Bye~


	5. Chapter 5: The tiny room

I think the story starts to pick up around here, and by that I mean the chapters get longer. I guess you'll just have to wait and see~ Also, I'm surprised this story actually got reviews on this site. Thank you all so much~

I don't own Vocaloids!

Word count: 791

~START~

Rin calmed down after a while and cleaned up the mess she had made on her rampage through the house. Rin bent down and picked up the picture frame but kept it facing down. She set it on a table near the door. She would have to make up a story to tell her parents about the picture frame, and about how she was skipping class.

Rin sighed and walked towards the staircase but stopped short of the first step. She turned her head towards a door that was only used to store holiday objects and decorations. Rin turned and walked towards it, it was hidden under the stairwell and is normally left alone.

'I wonder if there's any other picture frames in there...' Rin thought to herself as she reached for the handle.

She pulled open the door and was greeted by a pitch black room that she had to duck just to get into. Rin reached up for the light's string that hung above the door frame.

The light flickered to life and Rin gasped. The room had a thick layer of dust covering most of it. Rin moved forward and accidentally kicked a box in front of her which sent dust flying everywhere.

"Gha!" Rin gasped as she covered her mouth and coughed.

The dust cleared and Rin took the time to look around the small room. There was a shelf next to the door that led to the stairwell. A white cloth covered something in the corner that looked to be a table.

Rin walked over to the self near the door, she had moved to the center of the room at some point. She examined the rows of dusty books and cds but didn't see any picture frames, or pictures.

She moved over to what she thought was a table and removed the white cloth. Rin smiled when she saw a picture frame sitting on top of a small wooden table. Rin picked it up and looked at the picture in the frame.

It was a picture of Rin and Len smiling and holding hands.

Rin bit her lip. This was taken when they were both children, back when they still got along. Rin put the frame down and pushed open the door to the tiny room. Rin walked over to the broken frame and picked it back up, she walked back over to the tiny room and went back in. She switched the frames and exited the room before heading back to the room.

She held the broken frame and stared at the picture that she had swapped with it. She traced her fingers around the outline of the photo and sighed.

"I wish things could go to how they used to be" Rin whispered as she clutched the frame.

She headed over to the table and sat down near it, she placed her head on her arms and closed her eyes. She drifted into a dreamless sleep with the picture frame still clasped tightly in her hand.

~Time skip~

Rin woke up to a car engine tuning off. She stretched and stood up, she opened the door to the tiny room and poked her head out. Her mom was just coming through the door as Rin exited the room and shut it, but not before turning off the light.

"Rin, honey what are you doing up?" Rin's mom asked as Rin stared at her.

"Huh, what do you-?" Rin looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 10:36 PM.

"It's past your bedtime, why don't you go get some rest, you look tired" Rin's mom said as she entered the kitchen.

Rin stifled a yawn "Yeah okay mom, goodnight"

"Goodnight, dear"

Rin walked towards her staircase and started to climb the stairs, but not before looking down at the tiny room below the stairs. She might start hanging out there more often.

She climbed the rest of the stairs and entered her room. She fell onto her bed and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she realized that she was still in her school uniform and she got up to change.

She got back into bed and closed her eyes, despite having a 'small' nap earlier she was still tired. She wondered if it were because of what had happened earlier that day. Maybe it was stressing her out?

Miku's words echoed in her head as she drifted into a deep sleep.

'Face it Rin. Len would never love a flat chested girl like you'

~END CHAPTER~

I guess since the chapters are so short, they're easier to edit. La di da~ I'm going to update the next chapter later on today as well, since I have it already typed… As well as the next, ah… Four chapters or so?

Till next time!

Bye-Bye~


	6. Chapter 6: Rising tensions

This is what I meant when I said things would start to pick up. And Look! A long chapter~ Aren't you proud of me? Kehehe, just kidding~ I know I promised I would upload this on the same day as the previous chapter but… I forgot, oops?

I don't own Vocaloids!

Word count: 1,383

~START~

Rin woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked over to her window and saw that it was still dark out. Looks like she wasn't as tired as she thought she was. She stretched and got out of bed, she walked towards her window and looked out it. She was met with darkness.

She walked back over to her alarm clock and shut it off. Rin then walked over to her dresser and changed into her normal attire and walked out of her room. She looked at a clock in the hallway and saw that it said 5:50. She still had a bit to do before school started at 8:00.

Rin walked down the staircase and went into the kitchen. She got a bowl of cereal and sat down at her table. She began to eat her cereal as she glanced at the fruit bowl in the center of the table. There was a banana sitting next to orange in the bowl, Rin sighed.

'I remember me and Len would trade snacks at lunch, my mom always did give me a banana for snack' Rin thought.

"I miss him" Rin said out loud.

"Miss who?" Rin jumped, when had her mom entered the kitchen?

"Uh… No one" Rin said.

"Did you and Len have a fight?" Her mom asked.

"Um, something like that"

"I'm sure it will pass, your best friends after all"

'If only you knew' Rin thought miserably.

~Time Skip~

Rin walked into her homeroom and saw Miku sitting on Len's desk, they were talking and laughing like they had always been together. Len saw Rin out of the corner of his eye and waved her over. Rin walked over and sat down in her seat.

"Hey Rin" Len said.

"Hey…"

"You okay?" Len asked.

"Fine" Rin replied.

"Hey! Rin!"

Rin looked up to see Luka running towards them, hitting a desk or two. Miku looked away as her once best friend ran up to them. They didn't look at each other when Luka passed by. Rin felt a wave of guilt, she was part of the reason Luka and Miku weren't friends anymore.

"Rin, where did you run off to yesterday?" Luka asked when she reached the group.

"I just… Had to get away for a bit" Rin grumbled out.

"You missed a lot of school work though, I think the school called your parents" Luka said, Rin paled.

Miku giggled and covered her mouth, Len looked over at Miku and tilted her head. Rin glared at Miku from the corner of her eye and Luka scoffed. They all returned to their seats as the teacher entered the room, none of them even bothered to say bye. They didn't even look at each other through the entire class period.

"Okay class, today we're going to learn about…" Rin zoned out as the teacher started to ramble on about algebra.

'I wish Miku would just stop already, she's already too everything I ever loved' Rin thought as she wrote down something on a pieces of paper and passed it to Luka.

Luka hid the paper under her desk and read it.

'Luka, this lesson is sooo boring, what's it even about?'

Luka rolled her eyes and picked up her pencil, she scribbled down her reply and threw it onto Rin's desk when the teacher wasn't looking. Rin picked up the note and hid it under her desk like Luka had done and read the note.

'Rin you should really start paying attention in class, we're learning about slopes and equations'

Rin sighed and mouthed the words 'Didn't we already learn this?'. Luka rolled her eyes and continue to listen to the teacher drone on about rise and run.

~At lunch~

Luka and Rin walked into the lunch room and saw Len waving them over. They walked over and Luka noticed Miku wasn't here.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Rin asked, she almost hissed the word girlfriend.

"She had to stay back and get some extra work done" Len replied.

"Oh…" Rin said as she sat down next to Luka.

"So, Len, why did you start dating Miku?" Luka asked out of the blue.

"Hm? Oh, well…I...Oh look! It's Miku hehe…" Len got up and walked over to the teal haired girl.

"Lenny!" Miku squealed.

'That was _my_ nickname for him' Rin thought angrily.

"He's not fooling anyone" Rin heard a white haired girl say.

"What do you mean?" Neru asked.

"I think he still..." The two chatting girls walked and Rin sighed in frustration.

"I want this day to be over" Rin grumbled.

"You and me both"Luka sighed.

Len and Miku walked back to the table and sat down next to each other. Luka scowled and tuned towards Rin, who wasn't feeling any better.

'When will this day end?!' Rin thought as she slammed her head down on the table, drawing some attention.

"Rin? You okay?" Len asked.

'NO! Because my ex is dating my ex best friend!'

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Well, that wasn't a complete lie.

"Why don't you to the nurse?" Miku asked innocently.

"Yeah, okay" Rin grumbled as she stood up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Luka asked starting to stand.

"No I just...I'm fine" Rin said as she stalked off.

"Rin…" Len mumbled.

"Oh since when did you care?!" Luka snapped.

"What? I always cared about Rin! I care about all my friends!" Len countered.

"Can't you see what your doing to her?! You are the worst person ever! You and that slut you call a girlfriend!" Almost everyone in the lunch room was staring at the group of three.

"Don't call Miku a slut! She's better than you'll ever be bitch!" Len yelled back.

"At least I don't break up with someone and sleep with their best friend!" Luka yelled back.

Len narrowed his eyes and Miku covered her people in the lunch room had their full attention on the three now and the lunch lady rolled her eyes.

"W-We never!" Miku stuttered.

The students started to whisper among themselves and a few looked to the teacher, who was texting her phone.

"Aren't you going to intervene?" Meiko asked.

"Nah, let them sort out their problems" The teacher replied with a wave of her hand.

"Okay?" Meiko replied.

"We never slept together! Don't say something that you know nothing about!" Len yelled.

"You mean like how you believed Miku when she said Rin was sleeping around?" Luka countered.

Len blinked. Miku stiffened. The lunch room echoed the words 'ohhhhhh' from multiple students.

"I-I never…" Miku started.

"Shut it slut! This is all your fault" Luka hissed.

Miku whimpered and covered her face.

'Why are you siding with her Luka? Aren't you my friend?' Miku thought.

As if Luka could hear Miku's thoughts she said.

"We stopped being friends the moment you stole Len from Rin" Len flinched at these words.

"Why are you siding with her!" Miku yelled, tears lining her eyes.

"Because you betrayed me!"

Miku's eyes widened. How had she betrayed Luka? If anything, she had betrayed her! Luka waited for Miku to respond but Miku never got the chance. Len stood up and walked over to Luka, even though she was taller, she still back up a bit.

"Miku would never betray anyone! She's loyal and kind, unlike you or Rin" Len didn't know what he was saying at this point.

'I never did get Rin's side of the story...and I-'

"You listen to me-" if looks could kill, Len would be a dead man. "Stay away from Rin, got that? She doesn't need someone like you in her life anymore" Luka turned and walked away, people moving out of the pink haired girls way.

"Miku…"

"Y-Yes Len?"

"We need to talk"

"Yeah…"

~END CHAPTER~

Ah ha ha ha~ Aren't I evil? I simply _love_ cliffhangers, especially when I know exactly what happens next~! Well, I guess you could go over to Wattpad and read what happens next… But no one ever does that~

Till next time!

Mwahaha! Bye-Bye~


	7. Chapter 7: You did what!

Okay, to answer a few of your questions. Luka and Rin are not going to get together, they are just friends! That's not how I planned the story to play out, sorry. To answer the other question, I update Wattpad more than I update here so chapter 10 will be up on there before it will here. Anyway, on to the story!

I don't own Vocaloids!

Word count: 964

~START~

Rin walked down the nearly empty hallway, the only ones in the hallway were mostly couples and students on their way to lunch. She could hear yelling from the lunch room but she didn't think much of it.

"I really wish Luka wouldn't act like my mother sometimes..." Rin muttered to herself.

Rin continued on her way to the nurse's office when Luka ran up to her. Luka stopped to catch her breath before grabbing Rin's hand and pulling her into the nearest girls bathroom.

"Rin, we need to talk" Luka looked around, seeing no one else was there she continued.

"Why did Miku break you and Len up? Do you know?" Luka asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Miku wanted Len to herself, so she spread the rumor that I was cheating on Len, which he believed" Rin narrowed her eyes as she stared at Luka.

"But did you two call it off?" Luka asked.

Rin's eyes widened, they never directly stated they weren't dating.

"W-We didn't" Rin replied.

"Perfect" Luka smiled, Rin backed up a bit.

"Do you know what this means? You could get your revenge on both of them!" Luka waited for Rin's response while glancing at her nails.

'I think I know what Luka's getting at...We could say he cheated on me instead, and turn the tables completely!' Rin thought.

"So what do you say? Wanna get some well deserved revenge?" Rin smiled sinisterly, Luka shuttered, when did Rin become so scary?

~With Len~

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Len yelled.

"I-I'm sorry!" Miku flinched at the volume of Len's voice.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Len exclaimed.

"L-Len please-!" Miku was cut off by Len.

"Miku how could you do that?! Rin did nothing to you and you-! Oh God...I-I was so mean to her, and she did nothing wrong!" Len gripped his head in frustration and Miku avoided looking at him.

They had left the crowded lunchroom in favor of talking in privacy, good thing they did.

"Miku" Miku flinched and looked up at Len, who was glaring daggers at her.

"You will apologize to Rin and leave us alone" Len said, venom dripped from his words but Miku nodded.

"I-I will, I'm sorry..."Miku felt tears sting her eyes.

"Save it" Len said as he walked past her.

'What have I done' Miku asked herself as she leaned against the wall next to her and slid down it.

~After School~

Rin and Luka rushed up to Neru as she was leaving the school grounds with Haku. The two turned to look at the approaching girls who looked like they had something important to say.

"Neru! I'm glad we caught you!" Luka said as she slowed to a stop.

"Hey what's up?" Neru asked.

"Um, about that other day, I ah-" Rin started.

"It's fine, I would have acted like that to if someone started asking about something personal" Neru waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Anyway, the reason we wanted to find you is because you know what goes on around the school, right?" Luka asked.

"Yep! Me and Gumi know everything that goes on at this school!" Neru exclaimed happily, pointing to herself with her thumb.

"Well then, I'm sure you head about the whole 'Rin cheated on Len thing' right?" Luka asked.

Haku and Neru both nodded.

"Who hasn't heard of that?" Haku asked.

"Well, you got it backwards" Rin said.

"We did?" Neru asked.

"Yep! Len cheated on me, not the other way around!" Rin faked a hurt look while Luka nodded.

"What! With Miku right?" Neru asked, pulling a notebook out of her bag and writing it down.

"See, he never broke up with Rin when he hooked up with Miku and Miku spread the rumor about Rin cheating, which isn't true by the way" Luka explained.

Neru nodded as she wrote all this down and looked back at the two.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Nope" Rin and Luka said at the same time.

"I'll have this flying around the school by the end of tomorrow! And with Haku's help maybe by lunch tomorrow!" Neru closed the notebook and waved at them.

Haku and Neru turned and continued on their way to wherever they were headed while Luka and Rin turned to each other.

"Do you think we should really spread this rumor?" Rin asked.

"It's not a rumor if it's true!" Luka said as she lightly punched Rin's shoulder.

"I guess..." Rin replied as they walked off the school grounds.

~The Next Day~

Len walked into his homeroom class and was met with many stares. Len rolled his eyes and went to his seat. Miku walked into the classroom next and was greeted the same way Len was, except people started to whisper among themselves.

"I can't believe her..." Meiko whispered to her boyfriend, Kaito.

"Yeah, she looks so nice, I guess that's all an act to get what she wants" Kaito whispered back.

Luka and Rin walked into the class and took their seats, except Rin sat in front of Len and Luka went to her normal seat beside Miku. Len tapped on Rin's shoulder but was ignored.

"Rin" He called out.

"..." Rin pulled out a book from her bag and started to read it.

"Rin...What's up with everyone?" He asked.

"They know the truth" Len turned his head to see Neru standing next to his seat.

"Truth? What truth?" Len asked.

"They know that you cheated on Rin!" Neru exclaimed rather loudly.

~END CHAPTER~

I'm working on chapter 10 right now! So don't worry about that… much. And thank you everyone who reviewed! Love you all~!

Till next time!

Bye-Bye~


	8. Chapter 8: The truth is revealed

Hey, sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. If you've been following along on my Wattpad account then you'll probably know that I've stopped working on the story. I'm not sure if I'll ever start working on it ever again. If I did then it would be boring and bland, I don't want to do that though! Eh, I'm just rambling now, go ahead and read the next chapter.

I don't own Vocaloids!

Word Count: 1,041

~START~

Len stared at the blond haired girl in confusion. Everyone was staring at the two, unaware of Luka and Rin's identical sinister smiles.

"I never cheated on Rin!" Len countered.

"Oh really? You went out with Miku when you and Rin were dating! That sounds like cheating to me!" Neru placed her hands on her hips and glared down at Len.

"What?! But me and Miku are-!" Len got cut off by Neru.

"Save it! Miku wanted you all to herself so she spread that rumor, and then you wanted to keep Rin and Miku so you continued to date both of them at the same time!" Neru was starting to attract attention from people in the hall, who poked their heads through the doorway out of curiosity.

"You've got that wrong!" Len stood up from his chair.

"Oh do I? Rin told me herself that you two never broke up!" Len looked at Rin in confusion.

"What? But, you never broke up with me either..." Rin turned around and frowned.

"How could I when you wouldn't even talk to me without Miku butting into the conversation" Rin said in a sarcastic voice.

"But-!" Len was cut off by Miku.

"That's a lie!" Almost everyone turned their heads to look at the teal haired girl, "Len never cheated on Rin! We we're never dating!" Miku yelled.

"Then why were you to kissing in the classroom a few days ago?" Gumi asked.

"H-He was talking to me a-and I tripped! I took advantage of the situation, it's my fault!" Miku blurted out.

Rin and Luka stared at their once best friend. Why was she taking the blame? Even though it was her fault, why was she taking all the hate off of Len when he was just as guilty? Rin looked at Miku with a questioning glance, but she didn't look back.

"Really? So this is all… A misunderstanding?" Gumi asked.

"Really! It is!" Miku insisted.

'Is she...?' Rin blinked as Neru shot her a questioning glance.

"That's not what my sources tell me..." Neru muttered.

"Alright class! Enough chit chat! Get out your textbooks and turn to page 897" Miss. Nade said as she walked up to the board.

"We'll talk later" Neru muttered as she returned to her seat.

Len nodded absently and watched as Miku also returned to her seat. Rin was staring at the teal haired girl in confusion, why would she do that? She had seemed so hateful before...could it be? No...maybe? Did Miku regret what she had done?

~Time Skip Lunch~

Rin and Luka sat down at their usual table. Meiko and Kaito were already there and greeted them once they sat down.

"Hey guys, have you seen Len or Miku?" Meiko asked.

"Nope! I bet they left school early to go make out or something" Rin replied as she crossed her arms.

"I guess we'll know when Neru finds them" Luka said as she shrugged.

"Or you could, you know. Just turn around" Rin turned her head to see Len standing behind her.

"Len? What are you doing here?" Luka asked.

"What's it look like?" Len asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Well to me it looks like you're just standing there, wasting space" Meiko said with a smile.

"Oh, like you?" Len replied.

Meiko stood up abruptly but was held back by Kaito. She growled and sat back down while Kaito shot a glare Len's way.

"Len! There you are!" Neru yelled as she ran up to the group, Haku not far behind.

"You better have a good explanation for why you cheated on Rin!" Neru stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I guess you guys deserve to know what happened" Len sighed and crossed his arms.

"Please, the floor is yours" Rin said as she laid her head down on the table.

"Okay, so it started on saturday. Miku had found me walking in the park..." Len started.

~Flashback, Len's POV~

I was walking through the park because me and Rin had a date planned on sunday. I was on my way to the shopping district to get a present for Rin, because...you know, I wanted to get her a present. Of course that's when Miku found me.

"Len! Hey~!" Miku called out while waving her hand.

"Oh, hi Miku. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh~ Nothing much. So, where are you heading?" Miku asked.

"I'm going to get Rin some flowers or something for our date tomorrow" I said with a smile.

"You have a date with Rin tomorrow? But I thought she was dating Oliver" Miku asked with a tilt of her head.

If only I hadn't of listened to her. Of course, once again, she had lied. Miku tricked me into thinking Rin was being unfaithful but...in the end, it was me who was unfaithful. I still went on the date with Rin, and she wasn't the least bit suspicious. When school rolled by on monday, Miku sat down in Rin's seat and kissed me. The rest, is history.

~End Flashback~

There was a lingering silence as it all sunk in. Neru was the first to recover and immediately began badgering Len about the whole thing.

"So what Miku said earlier was true?" Neru asked.

"In a way, yes" Len replied.

"Are you still dating her?" Neru asked as she leaned in a bit closer, her eyes searching Len's for any sign of lying.

"No! I would never even think date that spoiled diva ever again!" Len growled.

Rin glanced over at Luka who looked like she wanted to say something but she kept whatever it was to herself. Neru nodded and backed off before turning to Haku and nodding.

"Let's go, Gumi would kill us if we didn't tell her something as interesting as this" The duo left in a hurry leaving the small group to think to themselves.

'Well that's one mystery down, now there's at least several million left...' Rin thought to herself as she lifted her head off the table.

'I wonder… Can I trust Len anymore?' She sighed and looked over at the boy in question.

"...I love you..." She whispered to herself, quiet enough for only her to hear.

~END CHAPTER~

If there's any mistakes in this chapter then could you please tell me? I wasn't really trying to edit this one… Sorry about that. All the chapters that are out at the time will be uploaded to here so don't worry about that, much. Ha, just kidding~

Till then!

Bye-Bye~


	9. Chapter 9: Green is the Enemy?

**Hello hello again fellow fans of RinxLen! It's been about… Two years since I lasted updated this story, so I thought 'Why not surprise them?' And just a heads up, I'll probably edit a lot of this story once it's over since I honestly hate how I wrote it. Rin acts like a naive middle schooler without a backbone and Len acts like… Well, I've never really liked him anyway.**

 **So yes, anyways. There is an OC in this chapter who literally was just a throw away character, as well as another OC of mine that kinda looks like Neru. That's all you really need to know at the moment so ah, see you at the bottom.**

 **Word Count: 929**

~START~

Rin sighed for the fourth time in a row as Luka rambled on about how Len shouldn't have let Miku deceive him like that. A week had past since the whole 'Miku dating Len' thing that went down in the cafeteria

"I still can't believe that jerk things he can just worm his way back into our friend group!" Luka paced around Rin's room before looking back at the blond.

"I guess he's just like every other boy at our highschool." Rin said as she laid back on her bed.

"You got that right." Luka walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

'Even so… Len was my everything up until then...' Rin thought to herself.

"I mean... You two were childhood friends, right?" Luka asked as she looked over at Rin.

"Yeah. But that really doesn't matter so let's just drop the subject." Rin said as she closed her eyes.

"I guess you're right… But still-!" Luka was cut off when Rin suddenly sat up and looked at her.

"Luka, come with me. I have something to show you."

~With Miku~

Miku absently gazed at the cloudless sky as small children raced by. She didn't know why but, whenever something was bugging her she would go to the park. No matter what the weather was like, rain or shine, she would go there.

'I really screwed up this time,' She thought to herself. 'Why did I have to fall for Len? I ruined my friendship with Rin, and… Luka.'

Something within Miku started to ache at the thought of her once best friend. The pink haired girl had always been there for her, not matter what. Even when she had to move, Luka still managed to keep in contact with her… Len had never shown any interest in her, not until she spread that rumor. But Luka…

"Miss? Are you okay?" Miku looked up to see a little girl standing in front of her.

The little girl wore a blue and white dress that matched her cloudy blue eyes. Her hair was blond and went down a little past her shoulders. Miku thought it was kind if strange that the little girl looked almost like Rin.

"Oh, uh...yes. I'm fine" Miku replied with a smile.

"It's not nice to lie" The little girl said, her cloudy eyes stared right into Miku's.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about" Miku glanced around for anyone that looked like this girl's parents, but found no one.

"It's okay, you can tell me. My names Molly and I can see into your soul" The little girl named Molly said.

"Uh, th-that's nice. Why don't you just run along uh, Molly?" Miku got up from her pace on the park bench and ushered the little blond away.

"Okay! Good luck with that pinkette girl!" Molly exclaimed as she turned on her heels and ran towards a girl with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Strange...that looked like...no, it couldn't be. Miku shook her head started on her way home.

'Wait..pinkette girl? Luka? No, no...there's no way, just no way that girl could really see into my soul...or, could she?' Miku wondered as she once again found herself looking up into the cloudless sky.

~With Rin And Luka~

Luka bent down to avoid hitting her head on the low ceiling while Rin on the other hand, could stand in the room with no problem.

"So, where are we?" Luka asked.

"In a room I found on accident" Rin replied as she sat down and brushed away some of the dust that lingered on the wooden table.

"So like, what do you do here?" Luka asked as she sat down across from the blond.

"I like to come here and think, it's nice and quiet in here, so that helps to" Rin replied as laid her head down and closed her eyes.

Luka followed the example and rested her head on her arms. She closed her eyes and was greeted by darkness. Rin's steady breathing was the only indication she was even there. Luka felt strangely at peace in the small dusty room, and soon found herself drifting to sleep.

~Luka's dream~

Luka opened her eyes and immediately closed them. She was standing in a room filled with bright light. Someone else was there, someone she knew very well. Luka opened her eyes and gasped.

Miku.

Luka's ex-best friend stood in front of her, blood on her clothes. Miku was smiling and waving at her. There was glass shards sticking out of her arms and legs. BLood was pooling around her but she didn't seem to notice it.

"M-Miku? Are you okay!?" Luka asked as she tried to move towards the teal haired girl.

"..." Miku's mouth moved as if she were saying something, even though nothing was being said.

"Miku! Miku, can you hear me?! MIKU!"

~End Luka's Dream~

Luka jerked her head up locked eyes with Rin. Luka reached her hand up to brush away some loose strands of hair when her hand felt something wet. She wiped away stray tears and continued to fix her hair.

'Why am I crying?' She wondered.

"Luka, are you okay?" Rin asked.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, yeah… I'm okay"Luka replied.

Rin didn't look to convinced, but she didn't question it.

'I don't think I would be able to explain anyway...' Luka thought with a sigh.

"I wonder… Is green really the enemy?" She whispered.

"Huh? What?" Rin asked as she tilted her head.

"Ah, nothing"

~END CHAPTER~

 **Hm, that was a short chapter. In other news, I've become obsessed with Anon and Kanon recently. I know they're kinda old news, I just love Anon soo much. In fact, I'm going to post a story on here about them soon. So there's that.**

 **Till next time!  
**

 **Bye-Bye~**


End file.
